A need exists for improving ear protection and to communicate critical audio to a pilot from a vehicle or an extravehicular source.
A further need exists to reduce audio echo effects for pilots by isolating the audio signal from a vehicle to ears of a pilot.
A need exists for an audio separator that functions between a pilot wearing a helmet and life support equipment without the need for an adapter.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.